winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 208
Party Crasher ' is the eighth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis It is the opening ceremony of the new and improved Red Fountain. Professor Avalon brings the Winx to Red Fountain ceremony. They meet up with the specialists. Stella and Brandon tease each other about the amount of people have flirted with. Bloom goes off on her own to find Professor Avalon, which upsets Sky. Darkar pans to use this opportunity to get the Red Fountain's piece of the Codex. He would need a distraction to allow the Trix to get the piece, so he transforms Kerbog into a monster, Ledragarus. The Trix transform into disguises and enters Red Fountain. The Winx and specialists enter the stadium and Brandon introduces the Winx to Helia. Helia is a returning student to Red Fountain, as he had dropped out to pursue the arts. It is revealed that he is Saldin's nephew. Flora and Helia become affectionate with each other, as Amore and Chatta hint at it. Bloom is still looking for Avalon with Lockette. They pass the Trix who are in disguise, but Bloom does not notice however Lockette seems suspicious. The ceremony starts right as Bloom finds the Winx, and Red Fountain is transformed into an improved school, which now flies in the air. The ceremony takes a break, allow the Specialist to prepare for a presentation. The Winx lay back, Tecna playing a game, as Musa and Aisha go get a drink. They also pass the Trix and start to chase them but fail. Soon Specialists start to battle each other. Sky and Riven battle, and Sky wins. Brandon is about to start his match but is interrupted by the Leodragus. The Winx transform and battle with the Specialist. Flora is blindsided by the monster and is about to be attacked but Helia saves her by holding the monster back. However, he lets go of the monster, angering the Winx. The Leodragus is defeated. Icy discovers the Codex room, but fails to get the Codex since the room is too heavily gaurded. At the end of the episode, Bloom tells Avalon everything that had happened, which concerns Sky very greatly. Flora sits by a tree, enjoying the environment around her and a paper plane flies past her and reveals a portrait of her. She grabs the portrait and hugs it with a smile. Major Events *Helia is introduced. *Flora develops a crush on Helia. *The new Red Fountain campus comes forth. *Tecna has mixed feelings about Timmy. Debuts *Helia *Leodragarus Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Mirta *Lucy *Saladin *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Darkar *Kerborg/Leodragarus Mistakes *In a scene, a part of Tecna's outfit is missing. *In a scene, Stella's bracelet's were missing. *In a scene, Stormy's eye shadows became a mix of maroon and sky blue. Trivia *Mirta is seen with Kimmy and Ahisa two freshman of the second year from Alfea and Lucy is also seen with two new witches. *This is the first episode which the Trix wear disguises to infiltrate Red Fountain. *This is one of two episodes Stormy disguises herself as a fairy. *In the RAI version, Helia is Saladin's grandson, but in the 4Kids version, he's his nephew. *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx special "The Shadow Phoenix". **The special featured the Winx meeting Helia, and the new Red Fountain *The Winx's Season 2 and 3 civilian outfits are briefly seen in this episode. After this episode, they return to their Season 1 civilain outfits. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Fairy Icy/Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Jason Griffith as Darkar *Caren Manuel as Fifi/Darcy *Suzy Myers as Missy/Stormy *Michael Alston Baley as Saladine *Marc Thompson as Professor Avalon *Mark Driason as Helia Quotes ''"Forces from the realm of dread, creep and crawl, grow and spread. Turn this bird into a beast, on which, young fairies, it loves to feast." - '''Darkar as he turns Kerbog into a Liodragarus. '- Specialist:' (Walks by) “Hi Stella!” '- Stella:' “Hi!” '- Brandon:' “Hmmm…” '- Stella:' “And that makes twenty-six Specialists!” '- Brandon:' “Well I scored twelve witches plus seventeen faries for a grand total of twenty-nine. I win, Sunshine!” '- Stella:' “Ah! Hmph!” - RAI. Stella '''and '''Brandon's competitive player natures. Videos 4Kids RAI English Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume